


Кто кого приручит

by bobryatinka



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс пытается приручить дикого зверька, который на самом дела сам кого-хочешь приручит</p><p>Исполнение заявки с Inception Santa 2013, где было велено написать Артура сверху. Я правда старалась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто кого приручит

Когда Имс впервые назвал Артура деткой, Артур очень удивился. Вообще, у него был вид, будто он не мог поверить, что это к нему обращаются. Это произошло сразу же после того, как Дом представил их друг другу. Следующее за "деткой" "солнышко" Артур проигнорировал. Он явно позиционировал себя, как абсолютного доминанта. Но когда это такие смешные вещи останавливали Имса?

Сначала он хотел вывести этого напыщенного хлыща, затянутого в дорогие шмотки, из себя. Хотел увидеть, как искривятся губы, как на щеках вспыхнет румянец. Хотел посмотреть, как доминант теряет контроль. Это было бы очень интересно.

Однажды, наблюдая за координатором, Имс подумал, что в далёком прошлом Артур мог бы быть королём, или императором. Ну а Имс, с его веселыми, жизнеутверждающе-рыжими соображениями о жизни, был бы его верным псом. Или лисицей, которую бы загоняли для Артура на охоте. Никто, и звали бы его никак, и место его было бы, в лучшем случае, у колена. Но современный мир подчинялся тем, кто умел и любил крутиться, идти вперёд по кривой дороге, тем, кто мог позволить себе разыгрывать интересные, сложные партии. Мир перестал подчиняться таким вот Артурам, которые навязывали ему свои правила, сами следовали им и всегда всё делали правильно и вовремя.

Спустя пару недель игнорирования его сальных подколок, двусмысленных намеков и плохо скрываемого раздражения, Имсу стало любопытно, на что Артур способен. Он, не раздумывая, согласился на сомнительную авантюру, которую предложил ему Кобб. План сырой, дело срочное, да ещё посреди подготовки другого, и, наверное, в них будут стрелять. Идеально. На этот раз Имс слишком увлекся и попал в ловушку. Его зажали в углу многоэтажной парковки. И когда ему уже нечем было отстреливаться, а правое плечо ему порядочно подпалили, явился Артур, как карающий ангел. Дрался он красиво. И невероятно жестоко. Он дрался насмерть, совсем не так, как дерутся в фильмах. Он не устранял противника временно, он убивал. Быстро и технично. И стрелял всегда на поражение. Он убил там всех. Даже Имса. А, нет, позвольте! Имсу он всего лишь чуть шею не свернул. По нему было видно, как он хотел это сделать. Артур был очень зол, и потащил Имса к краю многоэтажной парковки за шкирку, как нашкодившего котёнка. Тогда Имсу опять перепало оценить силу и ловкость координатора. Жёстко стиснув его, Артур взвился на тросе на пять этажей вверх, к ожидающему их автомобилю, брезгливо отворачиваясь от крови на его плече, зашвырнул его внутрь и унёсся куда-то дальше.

Имс отлично помнил, как впервые назвал Артура "пупсиком". Ему тогда крепко прилетело по зубам. Пытаясь увернуться от следующего удара, чисто на инстинктах, с гудящей-то головой, Имс отпрянул назад. А Артур, не давая опомниться, выбил Имса в дверной проём ударом ноги. Имитатор пролетел кубарем вниз по лестнице целый пролет. Он слышал, как Дом что-то гневно вскрикнул, но когда он заполз обратно, Кобб уже отвернулся к компьютеру. Артур ждал его у двери с аптечкой в руках. Едва Имс зашёл, Артур поймал его за воротник и швырнул на табурет.

Ох, как же Имсу нравилось! Он был старше тонкого и сухощавого поганца, и весил больше. По жизни был наглее, громче и ярче. И с ним ещё ни разу не случалась такая история, чтобы его отталкивали, его игнорировали и его пытались подавить так явственно. Артур всегда был холоден и немножко зол, и угрюм. А когда не был угрюм, был серьёзен и спокоен как удав. Он не позволял никаких, даже самых маленьких и невинных, вольностей в свой адрес. Но нельзя же все время быть таким напряженным!

\- Разве мама не говорила тебе, что серьёзных людей лучше не задирать? - холодно осведомился Артур, вставая между разведенных ног Имса с ваткой, смоченной перекисью водорода. - Если нет, то мой Глок займется твоим образованием. Кобб против того, чтобы ты исчез без следа, но про некоторое время в больнице он ничего не говорил.

Но едва Имс растянул губы в усмешке, собираясь ответить, как Артур дернул его подбородок вверх и мстительно прижал ватку к рассеченной губе.

В тот раз Артур всё-таки пристрелил его. За то, что Имс шлепнул его по туго обтянувшейся дорогими брюками маленькой заднице, когда он наклонился над огромным макетом, лежавшим на полу, и пиджак чуть приподнялся, больше не прикрывая его замечательную пятую точку.

И тогда Имс всерьёз захотел его себе в постель, захотел вытрахать из него всю его властность, его спокойствие, его ярость и право на неё. И первое, что он сделал, когда вышел из больницы, он подошёл к Артуру и прямым текстом заявил, что хочет его трахнуть, рассказал как именно и что он будет делать и что Артур будет при этом чувствовать. Рассказывал на порозовевшее ушко, жарким шепотом. Ну, во всяком случае, ему казалось, что это было жарко. Но Артур вдруг засмеялся. Имс залип, впервые наблюдая очаровательную улыбку, и пришел в себя, только когда Артур похлопал его по плечу и ушёл, постанывая от смеха, и даже держась за стену. Как будто Имс сказал нечто невероятно смешное, от чего можно смеяться до слёз.

После этого вечно застёгнутый на все пуговицы Артур начал улыбаться. Редко, конечно, но улыбался. Будто перевёл Имса из разряда чего-то серьёзного, с чем следует считаться, в разряд чего-то несущественного, но занятного. Чего-то назойливого, но забавного в своей беспомощности и жажде бесполезной деятельности. Артур начал благосклонно принимать знаки внимания, которыми осыпал его Имс. Когда не был занят. Даже получал удовольствие, посмеиваясь над его стараниями. Ледяной Принц постепенно начал оттаивать. Все чаще стал переводить Имса из модуля "внешний незначительный шум" в модуль "забавное, наблюдая за чем можно отдохнуть".

Имса это бесило, пока он не увидел, как Артур расслабляется в его присутствии. А потом он заметил, что Артур позволяет себе расслабиться только в его присутствии. Он с интересом наблюдал, как постепенно сокращается радиус зоны комфорта Артура, в которую Имсу позволено вторгаться. Как он позволяет все больше прикосновений и даже отзывается на щедро сыплющиеся прозвища. Артур ему доверял. Слепо. Однажды за чашечкой саке Саито объяснил Имсу, что изменилось. Первое время Артур не знал, чего от Имса ждать. Он подозревал его во всех смертных грехах, видел в нём шпиона, киллера и ещё бог знает кого. Он сутки напролёт рыскал в поисках информации. Хотел понять, как с ним поступить. Неуемная жажда все контролировать была самой яркой чертой координатора. Именно поэтому он был лучшим. А тут ему на голову сваливается неизвестность страшных масштабов, иррациональность и непредсказуемость в одном флаконе. Если Артур - это контроль, то Имс - чистая концентрированная импровизация. Имс на это только горестно вздохнул, что им надо побыстрее разъехаться на разные полюса, и тут же застолбил себе Южный. А Саито засмеялся, похлопал его по плечу и сказал, что противоположности, напротив, притягиваются. И посоветовал не отчаиваться.

 

Кто-то пробрался ночью в его квартиру и совершенно бесцеремонно и со страшным грохотом свалил в темноте полочку в коридоре. Да-да, в Рождественскую ночь. Имс благодушно подумал, что его убийца или грабитель настолько неудачник, что его надо пожалеть и помочь. Он включил в гостиной свет и увидел своего любимого зануду.

\- Хей, пупсик, как ты сюда попал?

Имс даже увидел эту сцену будто со стороны, как он стоит перед ним сонный, тёплый. И вихры на затылке очаровательными рожками. Артур молча показал ему ключ.

\- Детка, выражение твоего лица меня пугает. Такое впечатление, что ты сейчас скажешь что-то типа "нам нужно расстаться", - Имс замедленным со сна движением запустил пятерню в волосы и почесал затылок. Но, так и не дождавшись от Артура ответа, весь подобрался и снова стал похож на самого себя. - Хей! Так не честно! Мы же даже не попробовали встречаться, чтобы уже расставаться! Хотя больше всего, пожалуй, меня огорчает, что с этим ты пришёл ко мне прямо в Рождество!

\- Человек, у которого я хотел купить сегодня детали к PASIV, сказал, что либо я работаю на него, либо с тобой случается что-нибудь ужасное, - Артур стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку и сложив руки на груди, и внимательно разглядывал Имса. В одних свободных штанах, с взъерошенными волосами, с лёгкой шетиной и отметиной подушки на щеке, он сто процентов выглядел домашним и уютным.

\- И по сценарию которой драмы мы сейчас пойдём? - Имс мягко шагнул к комоду, вытащил из верхнего ящика пистолет и пошёл вдоль стены к окну. - Собираем манатки и разлетаемся прятаться в разные концы мира? А потом лет через сто, когда будем уже седыми стариками, встретимся в Париже, в четверг, в три часа пополудни на мосту Александра III и умрем, не дотянув друг до друга пары шагов?

Имс осторожно, не высовываясь, зашторил все окна одно за другим и вернулся к Артуру, проходя мимо него в соседнюю комнату, намереваясь закрыть все окна и там. Но тут же оказался впечатан в ближайшую стену телом координатора. Артур с силой провёл пальцами по бокам имитатора, раскрытой ладонью скользнул на живот, оглаживая кубики пресса.

\- Кукис, неужели ты считаешь, что у нас есть время на прощальный секс? - шепнул в темноту охрипшим голосом Имс.

\- Нет, - так же хрипло отозвался Артур.

\- Да ты сегодня сама лаконичность, зайка, - выдохнул Имс, и Артур одним движением перевернул его и пришпилил собой к стене уже спиной. Имс медленно поднял руки, не решаясь прикоснуться, помня, как крепко получал раньше за нарушение личного пространства. Но сейчас Артур стоял так близко, что ни о каком личном пространстве и речи быть не могло, оно было одним на двоих. Имс чувствовал, как тяжело поднимается грудь Артура, чувствовал жар его тела, чувствовал силу сжимающих его рук. Больше рассматривать себя и анализировать происходящее Артур не дал. Он впился в губы Имса жадным поцелуем, и Имса накрыло. Он забыл все, о чем думал раньше, забыл кто он и где, он мог только следовать дикому желанию оказаться ещё ближе, ощутить под руками гладкую кожу, наконец-то лизнуть ее, прикусить. Пуговицы на пиджаке Артура разлетелись в разные стороны, потому что их было слишком долго расстегивать. Рубашку они порвали. А потом Имсу пришлось тяжко. Его давно так крепко не вело. Он совершенно бесстыдно подставлялся под властные прикосновения, открывался, ластился. Он весь исстонался под Артуром, его руками и его божественным ртом. Да Артур весь был богом! И Имс был согласен подписаться под этим утверждением, даже когда закончил выть и орать в подушку.

Он раскинулся на кровати абсолютно счастливый и спросил, на самом деле вовсе не собираясь что-то делать и на что-то реагировать ближайшую вечность или две:

\- И что теперь делать с этим мужиком?

\- Ничего. Я убил его.

\- Чёрт, какое простое и изящное решение!

Имс блаженно закрыл глаза.

\- То есть мне можно надеяться, что это была не разовая акция? И не рождественский подарок?

\- Надейся, - покладисто согласился Артур. Потом перевернулся на бок, приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и задумчиво посмотрел на Имса.

\- Пупсик, ты так смотришь на меня... Мне начать беспокоиться?

\- Мистер Имс, вы выглядите совершенно затраханным, - светским тоном сообщил ему Артур, обводя пальцами татуировки.

\- Не знаю, беспокоиться ли мне об этом, - подхватил его игру Имс. У него в животе все бабочки сжались в комочки от предвкушения.

\- Не знаю, беспокоиться ли мне о продолжении, - парировал Артур, чуть сжимая правый сосок Имса.

\- Не стоит, сэр, все пройдёт в лучшем виде, - Имс перекатился и оказался верхом на Артуре, фиксируя запястья у него над головой. Не то, чтобы он думал, что сможет задержать Артура, захотите он встать. - Скажи мне, зайкин, что сподвигло тебя наконец явить мне свою милость? Неужели я был хорошим мальчиком в этом году?

\- Мистер, который угрожал тебе, навел меня на мысль, что завтра тебе может кирпич на голову упасть, а я ничего не смогу сделать. Или на тебя рухнет самолёт. Или упадёт какая-нибудь башня. В общем и целом, может случиться что-то, что у меня не получится контролировать. Не могу тебя отпустить, не попробовав на вкус.

Это было неожиданно.

\- Ты чертов контрол-фрик, кукис, ты знаешь? - Имс склонился к лицу Артура, и, перед тем как поцеловать его, спросил, - Значит, завтра мне на голову упадёт кирпич?

\- Нет. Я проконтролирую.

\- Договорились, - легко согласился Имс. - С Рождеством, пупсик.


End file.
